End of Everything
by GotensCrystalDreams
Summary: Lets see. A war, legendary creatures, a long awaited battle, and a girl. Rating just to be safe.


Title: End of Everything.

* * *

Crystal: Just writing this to help my writers block. God I hate that. Um, this isn't your usual Pokemon fic. It's kind of…depressing 'cause lots of them die, but I wrote it at four in the morning yesterday so you better appreciate it! Sorry, I got very little sleep because of my urge to write. By the way, if you haven't played FireRed or LeafGreen on the GB, some of the locations wont seem familliar. Just to warn you. If you have, but haven't gotten past the eighth badge, this will spoil things!

* * *

Lightning flashed. A war was beginning. A war that could not be settled by man. No talks of peace could stop the battles. This war had to happen, and nothing or no one could stop it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tower was usually peaceful. No one expected it to shake, or the creature on top to leave. But they never expected the other tower to burn down either so the fact that the creature did stir shouldn't of been much of a surprise.

The rainbow colored bird rose, gave a cry and with a flap of it's wings, it was airborne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The seas churned violently. Any ships out that night were swallowed up by waves and neither vessel or passenger were seen again.

A golden light shot up from the water, piercing the clouds and dissolving into light sparks.

The water began to spin. Faster and faster. A flash of silver, and the waters opened revealing a large white creature. The creature flew into the distance, leaving a silver feather and a haunting melody behind it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rainbow bird, Ho-oh, sat on Mt. Ember's peak. The steam rising from the mouth would burn the skin off of a human, but it did not effect him.

It's red eyes narrowed at a figure in the distance. Lugia.

It craned it's head upward and shot a blast of flames into the sky, signaling Lugia of his presence and it's obvious want to fight.

Lugia responded with an Aeroblast, the golden beams connecting with the fire and combusting.

They waited, still as statues. Mt. Ember blew a hissing tower of steam and they charged towards each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The people of One Island didn't know what to make of the explosions coming from Mt. Ember. They were used to the eruptions that happened now and then. Not worrying because they were protected by the small ocean separating them. The explosions, however, were quite new to them. And a little frightening. They wondered, maybe the Ember spa had a little accident because of the springs there. They didn't know, and they were scared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lugia and Ho-oh were tired. They had battled all day, using Recover to replenish their strength and get back up again. But now they were so tired it looked as if they couldn't do even that now.

Why all the fighting you ask? See, these two creatures were created to balance each other out and keep nature in tune. Well, naturally the maker of the two didn't expect a rivalry at all, and at first there wasn't. There were two towers in the past, each housing Ho-oh and Lugia. A strange fire burned down Lugia's tower, leaving only a few feet of rubble. Lugia believed the fire had to have been Ho-oh's doing and attacked in rage. Ho-oh denied it and simply fought back. Since then, they've been plotting their comebacks. For decades they ignored the other's presence and wondered how they would beat the other. Lugia had been confident he would win since water always beats fire, but now you see that these two are quite even.

They even created teams of their own to make the fight harder for the other. They each sacrificed a bit of their power to create them.

Lugia created the legendary birds Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. While Ho-oh created the legendary dogs Entei, Raikou, and Suicune.

The other six never fought with each other, deciding on a truce instead. The birds would lay dormant in their coves and the dogs would race around the world, searching for any signs the war may start again. However, the dogs were sleeping as well to recover from their one hundred year run.

There should have been one more challenger joining the fight. Rayquaza.

He and his own creations stopped the first fight long ago. His creations being Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. They four of them, being much stronger, had easily stopped the fighting before, but with the Regi's trapped in a permanent slumber, things don't seem so bright.

Maybe Rayquaza could make one last effort, and save the earth from a complete and utter destruction? We can hope.

Not a very good time for someone to be a trainer is it? Maybe it is, especially if you were the reason for Raquaza's disappearance, because you captured him. If the world is destroyed it would be a girl named Omi's fault. For she did capture Rayquaza. Maybe she could take him to the battle field and have him along with her other Pokemon fight. She may have time to do so yet, for Lugia and H-oh fell asleep. But they would only sleep long enough to gain their energy back, and when they wake again, well…let's not go there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viridian Forest. Not a very good place to sleep unless you like Weedle's crawling all over you. Omi didn't really worry though. She was asleep in a high tree. away from floor dwelling insects. Besides, her Charizard would keep anything else away.

Omi had started Pokemon training six years ago, she was sixteen now and not many people gave her or her Pokemon challenges anymore. Omi only went to the Pokemon league for practice these days. Just so her Pokemon wouldn't get rusty.

Her Pokemon were powerful to say the least. A Dragonite, Gayrados, Alteria, Flygon, and her first Pokemon, Hotaru the Charizard. Hotaru means 'scorch' if you didn't know. (Crystal: I have a dictionary.) Each well over level eighty. Out of worthwhile challengers, Omi decided to just tour the countries she traveled, but without the hassle of training. It was more like a vacation. Oh, we forgot to mention her sixth Pokemon.

Rayquaza.

She had heard stories about the beast and that's what inspired her to become a trainer in the first place. She had to look pretty far to find him, but while out surfing she just happened to stumble across the infamous Sky Pillar. No one had ever seen it, most thought it was part of Mirage Island. Which no one had seen before either. Though they never really looked.

But that's beside the point.

Omi was adventurous. The instant she turned ten, at one in the morning, she left to get her Pokemon. A Charmander. She caught everything in sight, not really training them just collecting. She gave the first one she caught, a shiny Pidgey, to her mother. What luck to find a golden Pidgey on your first try.

Well, Omi's looking for adventure right? She's about to get her wish. With a war starting, and her being the only thing standing between the earth being destroyed or not, that would be enough adventure to kill a man.

* * *

3/31/05

Crystal


End file.
